The Dominated
by Usagi Selene
Summary: AU. Hinata gets a visitor during the night. For neilin. Rated for hard smut


Note: takes place during Shippuuden, I'd say sometime just before Sasuke kills Orochimaru.

Hinata was nearly asleep when she heard her bedroom window quietly open, then quickly slide closed. There was a whisper of fabric on the hardwood floor, a near inaudible thud as the edge of a scabbard brushed the ground when its owner bent at the knee to silence his fall. The air, once cold and still, smelling of lavender and the pine of the floor-cleaning products, took on the subtle scent of smoke and the charged quality of a thunderstorm right before it lit up the land. Unbidden, a smile quirked her lips.

She knew exactly who it was sneaking into her room.

His voice was a silky whisper that thickened the already tense air with anticipation as he whispered the name of the silencing jutsu that would conceal his presence from her family. He kept his chakra low, and for the rest, he counted upon the Hyuuga's strict adherence to manners to keep him hidden. No one would dare use their kekkei genkai within the bounds of the compound, save for training or in life threatening situations. This late into such a calm and uneventful night, no one would suspect a thing.

Hinata kept her eyes closed and her body lax even as she felt him near her futon and stand over her. She could feel his eyes staring into her as though they had physical weight. His gaze was like a caress, starting first at her face, traveling down her neck and collar bones, gently brushing her breasts and sides before settling on the juncture of her thighs and lingering for so long that she couldn't stop her hands from covering herself and betraying her wakefulness.

She slowly opened her eyes, settling on her back as she did so, and was not surprised to see two glittering, blood red eyes staring down at her in the darkness. Her slight smile widened.

"Sasuke," she breathed, and at the sound of her voice, he moved, kicking his sandals off and stripping until he was clad only in his pants, before ducking down to join her in the warm nest of her blankets. His skin was burning hot to the touch, and Hinata imagined she could see electricity sparking everywhere their skin made contact. He molded her back to his front, looping one strong arm around her middle, letting her feel the beginning stages of his need.

"Hinata," he purred in her ear, and the shiver that went through her as his breath washed over her ear and neck caused him to chuckle in dark amusement. What they were doing was dangerous, wrong, and not at all what was expected of a timid girl like her. She was expected to stutter and blush her way through life, a pretty porcelain doll, determined but wholly unfit for the life of a ninja. She would be dominated but never the one to dominate.

They were wrong.

"H-How is your training going?" She asked, her breath hitching when he dragged his tongue up the elegant column of her neck. He paused, seemingly considering her question, before gently pulling her earlobe between his teeth, nibbling the flesh and delighting in her harsh breathing.

"Mhmmm, it's going well. Very soon I'll kill Orochimaru, gather a team, and finally avenge my clan by killing that weasel, Itachi," he growled in her ear, the rage and anticipation thick in his voice.

Her breath caught and held when his calloused hands caressed her over her nightgown, smoothing down her breasts and taut stomach, squeezing the wide curve of her hip and pulling her even more firmly against his growing erection. Arousal speared through her, hot and liquid, when he dragged up the hem of her gown, slowly exposing her even as he continued to speak.

"Would you like to fuck me while I'm covered in his blood, hime," he asked, stroking her through the seat of her panties and chuckling when her hips jerked beneath his hand.

"Is that what you want," she asked, unable to quell the moan rising from deep within her. She could hardly stand it when he got like this, half wild with his revenge and all of it focused on her and what he could do to her.

"I want what you want, Hinata," he said.

He was stroking her in earnest now, his deft fingers moving through her slippery folds, thumb keeping time on her pouting clit, hips grinding into her ass even as he moved with her undulating hips. Hinata knew that if she looked over her shoulder she would be scalded by his burning red eyes, and it thrilled her to know that every moment of their encounter was being etched into his memory. She reached back and threaded her fingers into his ink black hair and pulled sharply. He released her neck with a groan, and the smile that touched her full lips was nothing short of triumphant.

Shrugging out of his hold, Hinata slipped from her bed and quickly crossed her room until she reached her closet. Opening it, she pushed her clothes aside until she found a nondescript box resting beneath her old genin jacket. She picked it up, willed her hands to stop shaking, and backed out of the closet. Behind her was utterly silent, and if not for the palpable chakra sitting heavy in the air, Hinata would have thought she was alone. Gathering her courage, she faced him, the box clutched in her hands.

He was lounging on her bed, his body long and loose, deceptively relaxed. The moonlight that filtered in through her window lent his pale skin an almost unearthly glow, and Hinata swept her eyes up his form. She took the time to admire his muscular arms and torso, the light dusting of midnight hair beneath his bellybutton, and the obvious tent in his pants. His expression, serene, was juxtaposed by the two glittering ruby eyes staring at her brim beneath a sweep of black bangs. A shiver of pure lust traveled up her spine, and her thighs began to quiver so great was her arousal.

She approached him slowly, giving him ample time to back out or to stop her. Once she opened the box, there would be no stopping her, and he knew very well that she would see her task through to the end.

He said nothing, watched silently as she set her burden on the floor next to her futon and opened it, carefully taking out a jar of lube, a set of bonds, and a strap on. He eyed the strap on carefully before wiggling out of his pants and settling once more on her bedding.

Hinata pulled off her nightgown, her face hot as she failed to keep from staring at his straining dick. The tip of it was wet with precum, and the long, thick length of it seemed to twitch under her scrutiny.

"Scared, hime?" Her chin lifted defiantly at his mocking tone, and she strapped the strap on to her hips with quick movements. The first time they had done this, Hinata was barely able to get the harness on, her nerves and shock that he'd even suggested such a thing nearly her undoing. Now, she didn't even have to look to make sure it was on correctly, and she stared his stupid, smug face down, straddling him as soon as the last buckle was secure and attempted to kiss him into submission.

They fought for dominance, teeth clashing and biting, his hands gripping and squeezing every inch of skin he could reach. Their hips ground together harshly, and she swallowed his guttural moan when the coolness of the dildo met with his swollen flesh. He was trying to overpower her, to dominate her so he could have the pleasure of ducking her while she wore the strap one, but he was just a snake and she was a lion; he had no chance against her.

"Be still," she growled, locking the chakra points in his arms and shoulders. He snarled at her, teeth bared aggressively, but heeded her command. A fine tremor ran through the length of his body as she sat back. She could feel him, hard and heavy, against the swell of her ass. She wondered if he could feel how wet he'd made her. Curious, she rubbed her sopping folds against the curve of him and was rewarded with a violent jerk of his hips.

"Don't tease," he snapped, but Hinata paid him no mind, choosing instead to make a space for herself between his spread legs and bend over until she was eye level with his cock. She could feel his eyes boring into her. Slowly, she caressed him, felt every jumping muscle in his thighs, maneuvering the long limbs until he was fully on display before her. She chances a glance up at him, saw his face and neck covered in a blush, lower lip drawn between his teeth even as his breath escaped him in uneven pants. The muscles of his stomach tensed when she placed on delicate hand on them, gently holding him in place as her chakra flowed through him and released the points she sealed before. He didn't move. She waited, expectantly.

"Please," he begged, deep voice trailing off into a whimper when she obliged him and took the head of his penis into her warm and wet mouth. She took him in as far as he would go, hollowing her cheeks and swirling her tongue around him, delighting in the subtle movements of his hips and his labored breathing. Briefly, she fondled his balls, cupping the heavy weight of them in the palm of her hand for only a moment before releasing them and reaching for the jar of lube. Impatience was getting the better of her, but she would prepare him thoroughly.

Coating her fingers liberally in the lube, Hinata slowly pressed one slim finger against the tight muscles of his ass, keeping up a slow and relentless pressure until, groaning, he admitted her intrusion. She worked him slowly, finding and then stroking his prostrate in time with the way she sucked his dick, until he was writhing beneath her. A second finger was added, and then a third, her pace slow and maddening; her ultimate goal to have him begging before she gave him what he wanted.

"Fuck, fuck, Hinata, fuck, please." He was babbling, his voice thick with lust, and Hinata clenched her thighs together, only just weathering the wave of arousal that coursed through her as he begged. She released him with a wet pop.

"Please what, Sasuke," she asked sweetly, still fucking him with her fingers. He buried his face in the crook of his arm, the blush on his face deepening even as he shamelessly arched into her thrusts. She waited. A tense moment passed, the room silent save for their heavy breathing and the quiet slick of her fingers thrusting in and out of him. He shifted his head, opened one Sharingan eye to peer at her.

"Please fuck me," he said and shuddered when she abruptly pulled her fingers out of him. Hinata rocked back on her heels, her movements slightly frantic as she slicked the dildo up, preparing it for entry. She surged over him, carefully positioned the dildo, and kissed Sasuke, teasing his abused bottom lips from his teeth. He surrendered to her, let her guide the kiss and spread him beneath her. The toy pressed into him, and he tensed for a moment before he relaxed and wrapped his legs around her waist. Together, they created a rocking motion, and the strap on eased into him.

Hinata could feel his pulse in his neck, could see how rapidly his heart was beating. She kissed him again, a sloppy meeting of mouths that did little to conceal either of their moans. His hands slid down her body until they reached her plump ass. He held her firmly and pulled her tighter against him, seating the toy fully within him. Her clit throbbed as it was ground by this action, and she couldn't help but roll her hips and chase the maddening sensation.

"Move," he growled, and all Hinata could do was bury her face in his neck and do as he asked. Her hips pulled back and slowly pressed in, the pace set excruciatingly slow. The hands gripping her ass squeezed painfully, but this only added to her pleasure, and she moaned throatily in his ear.

Gradually, her pace began to quicken, and soon she was fucking him with long, deep strokes, tearing animalistic moans from his taut throat every time she pressed home.

"Yes, yes, yes," she chanted with every stroke, her pussy quivering and thighs drenched with her wetness. For as long as she lived, Hinata knew she would never be able to describe the feeling within her when Sasuke let her raw him. The sight alone was one that would be etched in her memory until her dying day.

She was close, her orgasm looming just ahead. She let it break over her like a wave, her voice a high keen even as she kept up her pace. Panting, she reached between their slick bodies and gripped him at the base. She began stroking the length of him in time with her thrusts, and eventually she stopped and watched as he used his legs to help him fuck himself on her. She encouraged him breathlessly, telling him how beautiful he was, how perfect he was, how he was doing such a good job and didn't he want to come for her. All the while, she stroked him faster and faster until he swelled in her hand and came in several hot spurts.

They were both trembling by the end, sweaty and covered in semen, but Hinata didn't care. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and smiled when his arms looped around her and hugged her to him. Her hands ghosted over him, massaged his thighs until the tension in them faded. He lay beneath her, boneless.

"Do you feel better now, Sasuke," she asked after some time. He hummed low in his throat and brought his hand up to cradle the back of her head.

"Yeah. I'll be able to focus now." He said, and a frown knit the space between her brows. She pushed up and gave him a quizzical look. He smirked, his expression utterly satisfied, and she was reminded, not for the first time, of a scrappy kitten she used to leave milk out for.

"Really?" She asked. His smirked widened.

"Yes. Now come here: it's my turn to fuck you." Hinata's answering squeal was smothered by his mouth.


End file.
